La torre ruinosa
by Pvt.Frostbite
Summary: Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio anoche y esta escrita sobre la marcha.Es posible que tenga errores asique dejadme vuestras impresiones para futuras obras


Cuando aquella mañana sonó el despertador, Oloeld se levanto decidido a conseguir a su amada a cualquier precio. La noche anterior había oído la leyenda según la cual a aquel que llegase a la cima de la torre ruinosa y venciese al gigante dormido que allí se encontraba un ángel le concedería la dicha eterna junto a la persona a la que amaba, y hasta tal punto estaba enamorado de Drieri que decidió lograrlo o morir en el intento ya que¿de que servia la vida si no era para estar con ella?

Cuando informo de sus planes a sus allegados muchos le consideraron un loco e incluso un suicida en cuanto a su amada, con su corriente desidia hacia él le dijo que no le importaba lo que hiciera ya que ella jamás le querría.

Decidido a conseguirla Oloeld partió hacia la torre, encontrándose a su paso con muchos peligros que sorteo lo mejor que pudo, siempre espoleado por el ciego amor que sentía. Al llegar a la base de la torre se encontró con un pequeño poblado en el que habitaban los guardianes de tan aciago lugar. Una inmensa torre de 14 pisos que fue construida con el propósito alcanzar a los dioses que, enojados, convirtieron a los trabajadores en muertos vivientes y encadenaron al emperador en lo mas alto forzado a ver la desintegración de su imperio durante toda la eternidad.

Antes de partir hacia la cima desoyendo las advertencias de los guardianes decidió escribir una carta a su amada pensando que tal vez no volviera a verla. Dicha carta decía:

Querida Drieri:  
Mañana emprenderé mi camino hacia la cima de la torre ruinosa en un ultimo intento por estar a tu lado. Sé que es lo que deseo y que podría hacer que las diosas estuvieran envidiosas de ti si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad.  
Solo espero que cuando todo esto acabe sea para bien y podamos, al fin, estar juntos por siempre.  
Te quiere: Oloeld

Se la entrego a los guardianes de la torre para que la enviaran al pueblo más cercano y, tras pasar una noche prácticamente en vela se dispuso a emprender su viaje.  
Al entrar en la torre sintió que un hedor a muerte emanaba de cada rincón y le causaba nauseas tales que, cuando un muerto viviente le ataco pensó que seria incapaz de luchar pero reuniendo las fuerzas de que disponía dio un certero espadaza que acabo con el cuerpo corrupto de aquel hombre, uno de los primeros guardianes de la historia.

Tras ello empezó a buscar el modo de subir al segundo piso ya que, según le habían contado, había unas escaleras que permitían subir y cuando al caer la noche las encontró sus pies empezaron a guiarle donde ningún hombre había estado jamás, la prisión del todopoderoso Eteloimel, corrompido por el deseo de vengarse de los dioses que le había conferido un inmenso poder. Lenta y penosamente siguió avanzando en las tinieblas repeliendo con mayor o menor dificultad los eventuales ataques de los habitantes de aquel lugar maldito asaltándole en ocasiones una profunda melancolía cuando se paraba a pensar que seria de el si no lo conseguía pero acto seguido se recordaba por quien estaba aquí y seguía adelante.

Tras varios días de deambular llego al décimo piso donde se encontró con el lugarteniente de Eteloimel.

Rápidamente hizo lo que le habían aconsejado los guardianes, tomo una flecha, la cargo en su arco, pensó en el motivo por el que estaba aquí y disparo.

Aquel disparo provocó un destello cegador al impactar contra el cuerpo del engendro que quedo completamente petrificado.

Feliz por esta victoria y pensando que después de todo lo conseguiría siguió adelante pero cada paso que daba su corazón se volvía mas y mas oscuro hasta que llegó un punto en el que no sabia porque subía pero seguía subiendo ya que aquel que entra en la torre no sale nunca por su propio pie Justo cuando se cumplían dos semanas de su llegada a aquel espantoso lugar llego al ultimo piso, a la morada del señor de la torre y, empuñando firmemente su espada al tiempo que evocaba el ultimo recuerdo de su amada subió.

El panorama era desolador, cientos de hombres muertos y una gran estatua de piedra con una inscripción:

"Ya esta casi todo hecho, para despertar al gigante dormido di su nombre"

Temblando de miedo susurro el nombre maldito "Eteloimel" y, al tiempo que lo decía un rayo cayo en la estatua que lentamente, empezó a cobrar vida.

La potencia del rayo le disparo hacia atrás y al caer se golpeo con una roca quedando momentáneamente aturdido.

Cuando volvió en si Eteloimel había recuperado todo su poder por lo que era imposible vencerlo pero aun así el ataco, bueno mas bien defendió como pudo los ataques y, cuando después de una hora estaba ya moribundo le pareció oír a lo lejos como alguien gritaba su nombre pero estaba demasiado débil como para darse la vuelta a comprobarlo. Eteloimel le empezó a convertir en uno de sus esclavos justo a la vez que su amada, que era quien le había llamado, entraba en el tejado.

Solo tuvo tiempo de decirle una cosa y es que ella también le amaba pero tenia miedo de lo que podría decir la gente pero ya era demasiado tarde, condenado a pasar el resto de la eternidad vagando por la torre solo tuvo tiempo de pedirla un ultimo deseo antes de desaparecer. Constaba solo de 4 palabras:

"Prométeme que serás feliz"

Ella, con lagrimas en los ojos se lo prometió, ante la imposibilidad de llevarse su cuerpo cogió su colgante que llevaba desde niño y se lo llevo con ella.

De vuelta a la base de la torre enterraron ese collar como si de un héroe se tratara y, cuando a la mañana siguiente fueron a buscarla para partir tan solo encontraron una nota:

"Me he ido a la torre a estar con mi amado por toda la eternidad.  
Atentamente: Drieri"

Asombrados ante tal acto de amor plantaron dos árboles cuyas ramas se cruzaban en recuerdo de aquel amor que fue imposible por miedo a las consecuencias.

FIN

Dedicado a una gran amiga mia por hacerme ver que el amor no es tan malo como lo pintan y por estar siempre ahi cuando la he necesitado.


End file.
